Questions
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Cuddy's got something to ask house. FLUFF. VERY OCC. Random.


AN: Okay, I really, really, really hate writing in first person, but I thought I should get your opinion on it. So let me know what you think of my first person writing.

Also, this is COMPLETE OCC and probably would never ever happen (House would much rather die, most likely), but preppi101 (Sam) said that I should write it anyways, so here goes.

***takes HUGE breath and prepares to run once finished***

* * *

_About a year from now … _

Cuddy's POV

The door opened and I rolled my eyes, already knowing the only intruder into my office that would enter without knocking was House. Concentrating on the notes I was making on a current budget report, I heard his steps as he crossed the room, knowing a file was in hand.

"Can I...?" He held out the file and without looking up, I pushed it away from my face with the tip of my pen.

"I'm busy House," Glancing up, I saw him pout, and rolled my eyes when he pointed at the sweater I wore.

"You're covering the twins up," he sat down and I stood, moving to grab a printout from the fax machine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you chose my wardrobe now," I turned to look at House and he laughed.

"I really should," he leaned his elbow on my desk and turned his head to look out the window, acting as if has deep in thought.

Sighing, I scanned the fax and set it down, it was now or never. "House, can you be serious for once?"

"Why?" House glanced over at me before twirling my pen between his fingers.

Taking a quiet, yet deep, breath, I looked up then down at my feet, before glancing out the window as well. "Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No," House paused in his pen twirling but continued once he responded.

"Do you like me House?" I tried again, hoping for a better answer.

House didn't miss a beat, he looked up at me, not surprised in the least at my question. "No."

"Do you want me?" I asked, trying to get a straight answer from him, two years ago, he would have evaded all these questions and now he answered each one.

"No." House responded, his reply just as monotonous as the first.

"Would you cry if I left the hospital?" I asked, trying not to hide the pain that I felt with each of his negative, monotonous responses.

"No." House didn't seem to be bothered by these questions, instead, he seemed intrigued by each one.

"Would you you live for me?" I rolled my eyes at the sheer idea of asking House a question like that, but he looked me dead in the eye.

"No," he looked away the moment he responded and I blinked back a few tears that already threatened to fall.

"Would you do anything for me, even if you knew it was something extremely dangerous?" I swallowed and he looked at me for a split second before turning away again.

"No," House stood and moved towards the door, obviously bored with these questions.

"Choose," I hadn't expected my voice to sound so harsh, but it was, "Me or your life."

"My life," House responded, without meeting my eyes, his gaze on the floor.

Without meeting House's eyes, I strode past him, a few tears already dotting my cheeks, and somehow avoiding most the staff, made my way up to the roof, leaning against the wall. Staring out across the horizon, I wiped the tears the slipped down my cheeks, not even looking up as House's uneven step echoed across the ground towards me.

"Cuddy?" He stepped towards me and I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped, surprising myself again with the harshness of my voice.

House placed a hand on my shoulder and lifted my chin so I could look up at him, "The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you _are_ my life."

As House spoke, my jaw dropped and I stared at him in shock, completely unwilling to believe what he was saying.

"Cuddy?" He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I blinked, looking up, "Did you just hear me?"

"I … I think so?" My voice sounded weird, almost like a squeak, and I blushed slightly.

"Then is it okay if I do this?" House bent down, his lips brushing against mine gently, but still with enough pressure to tell me that he'd be there for me, and he truly did love me.

* * *

***peeks out from corner* Okay, don't even comment, unless you really want to. Honestly, I HATE fluff and this is the biggest fluff bunny ever. **

**x**


End file.
